


冬夜

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, 有一点点勇马的BG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 第一篇冰刀，我觉得是甜然而笺娘觉得是虐……





	冬夜

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇冰刀，我觉得是甜然而笺娘觉得是虐……

“对不起——”冬夜，抱着暖炉的我在柜台后迷迷糊糊刚要陷入梦乡，就被一个好听的男声强行拉了回来。

虽然梦里差不点就打完怪通关升级了，但我还是努力把意识聚拢回现实：普通大学生，寒假打工赚零钱中，坐标为某海边景区冬天没什么客人光顾所以可以尽情摸鱼打游戏的小旅馆。

所以这时候居然有生意，真是出了人间奇迹。

“那个……请问有房间吗？”

抬起头，讲话者映入眼帘。是一个面相温和可亲的蓝发男人。头发上落了薄薄的雪花，因为没戴帽子围巾而鼻尖和耳稍冻得微微发红。见我醒了，水蓝色的眼睛漾起欢欣的神色，微笑着露出两个小白牙尖，满心期待地开口询问。

“当然有，住几晚？”

“太好了！一晚。”

“哦，避雪吧。”我寒暄着，翻找着登记本：“麻烦出示一下证件。”

“是特地来的喔，找了好久呢。”男人说着，开心地乱摸起了身上的口袋，找了半天之后笑容一僵，哭丧着脸扭头向后面：“喂，你来吧，我藏得太好了连自己都找不到了——”

我吓了一跳，这才注意到后面的凳子上还坐了一位。由于太安静，刚才就像不存在一样。

这个人身量比蓝发男人稍薄一点，但裹得很严实，绒帽沿压得低低的，蓝围巾在脖子上缠了一圈又一圈，只露出眼睛用于给蓝发男人翻个白眼，然后站起来，扯下一只手套露出纤细的手，往衣服口袋里一摸——也什么都没有。

蓝发男人噗哧一下笑出了声。热心地贴过去上下其手帮起了（倒）忙。

“咦我记得就在你这里，哦不在不在……快说是不是怕弄丢误了飞机，真听我的话去偷偷缝了个兜藏内裤里了呀——啊！”

一拳捶老实了那双乱摸的手，戴帽子的男人用因冷而发白的指尖，捏着一小本护照递到我面前。

我接过，瞟了一眼上面的姓名。

山叶勇马。

这名字怎么这么眼熟。

心里满是问号，但由于刚醒，实在想不起来什么，按部就班填好了信息，拿出一间双人房的钥匙放在柜台上。

“嗯，有一张大床的那种吗？”蓝发男人看了看钥匙又看了看我，眼睛闪闪发光。

“你——”那个叫山叶的男人终于开了口，听声音是忍无可忍了，伸手拿走钥匙就转过去不理人，直接拎起行李就走。

“唉，真是。”蓝发男人用爱怜的眼神看了他一会儿，随即对我无可奈何地耸耸肩。

我还能说什么，明明是你自己玩笑开过了头，把人惹火了吧，为什么反装起了无辜啊。

“对不起，那个，先生您也留个名字吧。”还好我没彻底当机，突然想起，老板讲过住的人都要登记。

“喔，好。”蓝发男人拿起我的笔，直接替我在本子上流畅地签了一个英文：“Kaito”。

等等，我们这不接受艺名啊喂！

“对不起，请问全名是……？”

“什么嘛，Kaito就是Kaito喔，卡-一-托，Kaito。虽然我很想被叫Danna或者是Aniki，再不济欧尼酱也可以，但很可惜目前只是Kaito呢！”

一本正经地胡说八道！

我想我终于理解了一点山叶先生的愤怒。这个人若不是嘴被神经病人操控，就是脑子直接装反了。

内心泄愤间，就被Kaito跑掉了。后者三步并做两步追上山叶先生，抢过他双手的行李，嘴里叽里咕噜埋怨着他不等人，并排一块往房间的方向走去。

我只好无奈地收回本子坐回去。

今晚好奇怪。虽然那个Kaito更奇怪一点，但另一位也有点说不出的异样。一定要说的话……像是一直有意无意把自己藏在Kaito后面，基本不说话，也一直低着头不去正眼看人。

不行，一定在哪里见过这个人，他到底是谁——

苦苦思索半晌后，记忆中的某个角落逐渐散去云翳。

——那个淡蓝泳衣的女孩子。

那是去年夏天，这个小旅馆生意最繁忙的时候，一只手突然砰砰地从窗外拍我椅被。回头一看，居然是一个淡蓝泳衣，扎着斜斜的蓬松马尾，长相甜美可爱的女孩子，说相机好像坏了，能不能求我帮忙看下。

因为她很好看，所以我想都没想就答应了。（好像并不构成逻辑关系）

然后女孩子开心地笑起来，露出两个调皮的白色小虎牙，道过谢就把相机递过来。

虽然我根本就不会修这东西，但那天就邪神附了身，装模作样鼓捣了半天。还捏造了一堆连自己都不信的原因。

然而她一直很有礼貌，也充满耐心，每一句话都认真地在听。仿佛我是她人生的导师。

所以我也自信心爆棚，直到——

——这东西我已经试过了，根本修不好。

一个干净冷淡的声音打破了我的意淫。抬起头，说话者是个短发英气的男孩子，黑色的刘海被太阳镜松松散散地拢在头顶，垂了几丝在前额。白色的短袖下两段干净修长的手臂抱在胸前，面无表情地看着我。

讨厌他的语气，更讨厌他直接说出实话的事实，我想都没想就顺口反击说那是因为你不行好吗。

男孩明显被我惹怒，又不确定我是否真的比他会弄，一时间不敢还嘴，只挑起修眉，用浅褐色的瞳仁愤愤地瞪着我。说实话他长得也很中看，气质一点不逊于旁边的女孩，我便自然地认定他们是兄妹。

只不过我们两个天生气场不和，最后因为如何修理这点破事发生分歧，他抢回相机拉着女孩扭头就走，不欢而散。

大概只有我知道，在接下来几天，我一直在窥视着女孩，窥视着——他们俩。

他们吃饭，乱逛，玩水玩沙子，互相掐，嘻嘻哈哈，似乎全世界疯得只剩彼此。遇到好的角度，我便举起手机顺手拍下。虽然不抱幻想，但借着他们相机坏了的借口，我在退房之时，将照片作为临别礼物展示给了那姑娘。

因为我的拍照技术很好——不，后来证实是因为被拍的人360度无死角——女孩似乎对照片十二分惊喜，打算留下她自己的邮箱让我发照片给她。结果男孩却一秒抢过纸笔，生怕我人不可貌相对她做什么一样，板着个脸，力透纸背地留下了自己的联系方式。

时隔一年，那个便笺纸上清瘦有力的字体和方才证件上的名字，终于在我记忆中重合在了一起。

——山叶勇马。

即使过了一年多，我仍认出了你。就凭你这比Kaito没好多少的奇怪名字，还有那张帽子围巾也遮不住的冰山脸。以及——那个，如果没有你在，我差不点一见钟情想立刻去追求的，你的漂亮妻子。

“我先生啊，最讨厌拍照了，拍婚纱照时就一副面瘫脸。那天好不容易说服他答应拍个泳衣合照，结果相机临场不给面子啦。请一定要把照片发给我们，非常感谢，拜托拜托。”

临别之前，夏日热烈的海滩上一个无人察觉的小小恋爱之火，就在其诞生之前被无情扑灭。

我删掉了那些照片，强迫自己忘掉这件事。虽然每年都有无数青年男女入住这里，但说实话，作为单身人士我基本不羡慕。看惯了美女嫁给猪也看惯了美男配恐龙，有的看似般配，却实则貌合神离，有的如胶似漆，却不过三分热度。这世间的爱情混杂了太多的他物，有如沧浪之水，孰清孰浊，惟浮沉于其中者，冷暖自知。

但我承认， 那两个人，让我羡慕了。

天衣无缝，美满恩爱，待人接物带着一种幸福中人的天真烂漫——说是羡慕已经不够，没错我就是嫉妒。

而如今这个蜜罐中的帅气山叶先生，放着家里娇妻不顾，大冷天、大半夜跟一个奇怪的蓝发男人回到当初他新婚度蜜月的旅馆？

怎么想都全是不对劲之处。

我再也不困了，拿了备用钥匙，蹑手蹑脚地离了岗。

我知道窥探人隐私是这行的大忌，但我却控制不住自己的脚步。我不知自己为何这么疯狂，只记得彼时脑子里一片空白，像是被一只无形的手推搡着，跌跌撞撞往那扇紧闭的门前去。

明明和这个人仅仅是一两面之缘，我已难以抑制地，疯狂想知道、想刺探这个人的秘密。或许因为他是我的第一个（假想）情敌，或许我还是忘不了他的妻——甚至，我承认我卑鄙，当时内心还有那么一点点阴暗的恶意，想听个什么“离婚了”之类的消息，这样我至少还有机会——即使只有百分之零点几，但我还是愿抱百分之二百的希望去——

说起来我应该流泪感谢旅馆的老式装潢。钥匙孔足够我俯身凑上去，看清房内淡淡的柔黄的光。似乎刚沐浴过，视线中，山叶先生穿着浴衣坐在一张床边，而他的蓝发同伴在忙着，好像在泡什么茶。

房内安静正常，谁也不说话。

直到一杯泡好，他端起来小心地递给山叶先生，然后自己没喝，坐在一边，眼神温柔地看着他。

山叶先生用嘴唇碰了一下杯口，随即微微皱眉离开，好像是被烫到了。

蓝发人抿嘴笑了一下，从他手中将杯子抽出，吹了吹，又自己试探了一小口，才又将杯子递回去。

对方看上去依然一脸不情愿，但这回却乖了，慢慢地努力把它喝完。期间蓝发男人一直用手指把玩着他的头发，将乌黑如墨的柔软短发轻轻缠上手指，又任它们散开去。

“今天怎么这么听话？”见山叶先生喝完了，蓝发人浅笑着接过杯子，顺便凑过去挡住了他脸颊了一下：“唔，好苦。”

原来那是药啊……不过等等，刚才那动作是什么……吻？

一定是我看花了眼睛。

但接下来发生的事情立刻极大地讽刺了我的想法。

蓝发男人单手将杯子随便往床边的矮桌一放，另一手托住山叶先生的后颈，将他拉近，用脸颊磨蹭了一下他的鼻尖，不等后者躲开，就以不容推辞的姿态再次吻了上去。这样的强硬让承受的人略微露怯，身体开始往后缩。蓝发男人有所察觉，像是宣告抗拒无效一样，收手起身，抓着他的浴衣，居高临下将他整个人推倒在床上，以牢牢固定在自己臂间的姿势变本加厉地加深这个吻。

我直勾勾地盯着这一切，几乎忘记了眨眼睛。

原来他们是这样的关系，一个不知道，另一个肯定已婚。这情形还来偷情，对象还是个男人……我看到了，都看到了。脑里闪过各种乱七八糟的词汇，背德的狂躁中带着隐秘的兴奋，我心脏狂跳，精神亢奋，嗑了药一样浑身发热，我要把这些都见证下来，然后设法联系到那个可怜的女孩子，对就这样……

房间内，最初的亲昵已逐渐演变成了无情的掠夺。这个刚才还抱怨着药苦的人，此刻像是要它从山叶先生身体里吸食出来一样，饥渴而急切地吮吸舔舐撕咬，一只手探进了敞开的浴袍前襟，在里面摸索着往复蹂躏。

山叶先生同样开始剧烈喘息，摇着头瑟缩着身子躲避双重的侵扰，但很遗憾被压得死死，挣扎无济于事。终于，蓝发男人停了下来，但却只是为了调整个姿势起身下地，拽住山叶先生的后领直接把人单手拖下床，强迫他面朝床跪下，一把将衣服撕扯到腰际。动作急躁而粗暴，丝毫没有开场时的温柔。

这个行为似乎终于惹恼了山叶先生，对方刚一撤手就转身一拳抡过去，意料之外，竟被一下反抓住手腕，狠狠扭到身后，脸朝下重重摔回床上。

“呜……”发出一小声痛呼，山叶先生表情略微扭曲，艰难地挣扎着扭过头去，难以置信地瞪着蓝发男人。

“突然力气不够了，对不？”似乎有读心术，身后牢牢钳着的人笑盈盈地也接受直视：“加了点提升情绪的东西到你刚才喝的药里，一点点。”

山叶先生胸脯一起一伏，张了张嘴，终于出了声，声音依旧清透好听但却气若游丝：

“海人……你过分了。”

原来他叫海人。我手心冒汗却打了个寒战。这个人不仅不知不觉地在药里动手脚，还挡得飞快，轻轻松松握得人动弹不得，看上去并不像他外表那样简单好惹。

“冤枉，都怪你之前表现得不好嘛，抱你像抱一个性冷淡一样。你对你女人也这个样吗？我特地到这里来，可也是想体验一下新婚的感觉啊。”

“我答应你来，答应你做，不是为了被你羞辱的……呜！”

后半句被痛苦的呻吟取代，海人没还嘴，而是直接伸了一只手探入山叶先生的浴袍下摆，宣布对口头辩驳不予回应。

我握紧了拳头。他们以前也有肉体关系。从什么时候？！还特地回到这里来……这种想想都羞耻的事，为什么还要答应？！

山叶先生面对着门趴着的，从这个角度只能看到他的脸。他的样子基本没变，刘海比去年夏天长了一点，被蹂躏得有点乱，零零散散地覆盖到了眉前。非要说不同的话，脸上的表情没了当初的锐气带点小狂傲，变得安静顺眼了许多——当然可能是因为我在同情弱者。此刻的他明显被欺负得不轻，不知是药效还是什么，面容潮红，眼睛水汪汪的，睫毛不住地轻颤，死死地咬着自己嘴唇，像是拼命克制着什么。

“放松，勇马……”亲密地唤着他的名字，海人却仍没停止下面的手窸窸窣窣的动作，只是将空着的手伸过来，温柔地摩挲着他的脸侧。

后者不仅没理会，反而抓紧床单，将头埋下，似乎完全拒绝配合。

“唉，你啊，即使想要也死忍着吗。”海人叹口气，改为怜爱地抚摸他的背部，手指沿着脊柱滑到腰际然后扶住，继而另一只手暗暗用力送入。山叶先生表情慢慢扭曲，闷哼出声，胡乱咬住自己的手腕忍耐，不幸被发现，被捉住了双手，反剪到身后牢牢按住。

被夺去了一切主动权后，被欺压的人几次倔强地想要挣脱束缚，却屡屡被更大力量压下。接着前端被毫无征兆地突然握住，先是技巧性的揉捏碾磨，接着便配合后面的手，快速地往复律动。渐渐地，山叶先生的身体随之越来越紧绷，在持续的一段密集撮弄后，终于浑身虚软下来，通红的皮肤上一层细密的汗，颤抖着伏在床上浅浅喘息。

海人露出一个满意的笑容，放开他的下体，扳过他的头亲吻了他濡湿的额角：

“对不起，都是我的错，舒服一点了吧？”

然后收手回去，一把丢了自己的浴衣：

“该我了喔。”

这个人的力量不是凭空而来。除去衣物后，他果然比山叶先生更有肌肉一点。但此刻那样的腹肌和下面的跃跃欲试的部位却像凶器一样，稍微蹭了一下对方的腿根便抵在了某个地方，然后小心、缓慢地侵占。

我一瞬间感觉山叶先生快要呕吐出来了，他拼命抓着被单，不顾一切地剧烈喘息，像是在抗拒，又像是努力压制自己的抗拒。

“要求我停下吗？”海人的视线中流露出难以压抑的兴奋，期待地大力抚摩手下人的腰侧。

“……”

“什么？听不清。”

“……混蛋。”

我看到海人稍微愣了一下，随即融化开一个笑容摇摇头：

“你这个人，什么时候肯稍微开点窍，服点软呢，我也想——”

话头戛然而止，海人似乎不爱多啰嗦，直接退后将他翻了个身仰躺，用力拽开双腿挂在自己腰际，托住他的臀部一举进占到深处。

“啊！呜呜……”

床上的人终于被逼哭了出来。手胡乱地抓着，像是要推开束缚，却无论如何都够不到行凶者。

——想看你哭着恳求的样子啊。我默默地看着这样胆战心惊的场面，直接续上了刚才那句半的下文。

的确，这位山叶先生虽生得一副好样貌，附带漂亮声线，可那傲气得不可一世的样子，加上总是冷着脸，确实给人第一印象不太友好，让人想揍他。

而这海人的待遇，似乎也好不到哪去，平日里山叶先生明显不轻易服从他摆弄，日常对话的语气更是直白不客气。

也就难怪海人想弄哭他了。

房间内，海人低着头看不到表情，只能看到手臂上青筋突起，似乎已经到了忍耐的极限。下一秒则再无任何慈悲，锁进了山叶先生的胯部便将自己强硬地径直送入，然后微微将他拉开又迅速第二次顶进，慢慢地愈演愈烈，开始紧密连续的进攻。

山叶先生的身体随着海人的律动一次一次激烈地震颤，再也控制不住自己的声音和眼泪，喑哑破碎地哭着，呻吟已不成调，泪水顺着脸颊纵横流下，将鬓角沾湿，又被胡乱的摇头的动作粘得发热的脸颊到处都是。

“海人……嗯、嗯海人……”

几次凶狠的贯穿后，山叶先生开始喘息着小声叫唤，双眼艰难地从泪水中睁开。

海人的额角也被汗水浸透，抬起头欲火未消地撇了他一眼，没有停。

“海人……”

山叶先生又开始颤抖着叫。

海人终于艰难地缓了下来，调整了下呼吸闭上眼睛：“现在求我停已经晚了喔，停不下来了。”

“不、不是停……”山叶先生哆哆嗦嗦地语无伦次解释：“把我往后放点，让我躺着……然后、你怎么进来都可以……腰……受不了了……”

我才注意到，由于床铺和海人身材的高度差距，山叶先生的后腰一直是半悬空。

海人看表情，被这样的话深深震撼到了，似乎不相信这样热烈的话出自面前的人之口。半晌，才温柔地轻声回了一句：“好。”

接下来似乎有什么东西变化了，海人将山叶先生放在柔软的床铺上，腰部垫了一下后，将他的大腿抬到胸口，以小心地不压到他，又能把他笼罩在身下的姿势再次进入，动作比刚才温柔了许多，因为山叶先生只是轻哼了一声，没有挣扎哭叫。

海人再度攻城略地。不过跟之前的硝烟味相比，此刻终于有了的爱人的感觉，不仅技巧性地变换角度，寻找敏感的地方，还会时不时调整姿势，将绵密的吻落在山叶先生的嘴唇，颈侧，锁骨和胸前。

山叶先生涨红了脸，双手环住海人脖子，将身体放开任其疼爱。在再度被握住分身随着体内的热物一起动作时，表情渐渐地意乱情迷，甚至呻吟都带上了些许甜美的鼻音。

我第一次看到他这个样子，可以称得上……艳丽。

“就这样喔，勇马……不用矜持也不用伪装。这里只有我，在我面前，你只要像以前一样，想笑就笑想哭就哭就够了……像最初我喜欢的那样子……”

几乎同时的高潮到来时，海人似乎格外激动，拥吻着山叶先生急切地不停地说，像是要无数次无数次地把它们镌刻到他的灵魂上一样。

 

“所以，你是不是早就看上我了！”片刻后，身体平静下来的两个人滑稽地挤在一张小单人床上，山叶先生皱着眉，在狭小的空间里尽可能跟另一位保持安全距离。

而这个另一位，抓着蓝头发面朝大地万念俱灰，一副“可恶一激动怎么话就说多了最后一句把自己卖得内裤都不剩了”的模样。

“没有啦，其实还是有段时间的……”

过了一会儿才心虚地犹豫开口。

“什么时候？”

“……大学。”

“喔，”山叶先生挑起眉，露出调笑的表情：“追Miku追得全校闻名满城风雨的风雅前辈，居然会对无名新生多看两眼，我真是承蒙关爱受宠若惊三生有幸。”

“不是啦！”海人快要把自己刚抓乱的头发揉得更乱了：“那个时候只知纯洁地把你当弟弟关照，根本没意识到那就是喜欢……直到跟Miku闹分了才——话说哎，”顿了下突然抬起头目光炯炯：“你怎么对这事了如指掌？莫非是那时看到我跟别人交往就……不吃醋吗？！吃醋吧！一定吃醋的吧你！”

“抱歉，我在忙着课业没时间理你。”

“不坦诚哦，”海人露出意味深长的邪笑：“你结婚的时候我可是要郁闷死了，还好我化悲痛为力量，把精力投入工作，决定等事业成功了来把你抢走。事实证明，对百分之一的希望抱着百分之二百的努力去做是有收获的，你看若不是我天道酬勤厚德载物，哪来今天——”

又开始一本正经地胡说八道！

我差不点摔了门冲进去抽他。这个人满嘴跑火车又不干好事，可为什么偏偏在无端执着和死缠烂打上跟我这么相似！连句式使用都一样啊喂！

奇怪的是，这种满是槽点和中二气息的发言，山叶先生居然没有什么还口，倒是双眼发直发起呆来了。

海人不抓头发了，扭头望着他。

“海人，你相信人有灵魂吗？”说着这话，那双清澈的褐色的眼睛像是望穿了时空，看到了一年前的故地回忆：“你说，她会看到，在熟悉的地方，熟悉的人却——”

海人轻叹口气，将他揽进怀里，无声地阻止了他继续说下去。

“好吧，我问你，假设你因为她的离去终日抑郁寡欢，最后一生浑噩，这难道就不是罪过了？如果我愿意替她好好照顾你，一起坚强地活下去，以此来向她之灵赎罪，是不是可以得到宽恕呢？”

山叶先生微张着嘴，眼睛明亮迷惑，海人怀里抬头看了他一会儿，最终，轻轻嗯了一声，神色变得安宁平和，似乎要将嘴角的安心的微笑藏住一样，闭起眼睛缩回被子里。

海人没有动，依然若有所思地凝视着柔黄的灯光。良久，垂下眼帘，把旁边的人抱紧了些：

“勇马呀，其实……我一直想说，没什么放不下的。人生皆过客，相逢即是缘，缘分尽了，自然就散了。若你还念她，来世定会再结为夫妻。我嘛——”深吸一口气：“来世给你做哥哥如何？报你今生只身托付之恩，别的……不敢奢求了呢。”

屋内安静异常。

“勇马？”

“什么嘛，真狡猾，睡了啊！”

“晚安，勇马。”

“还有，我爱你啦。”

 

后来我不记得是如何失魂落魄摸回自己房间的，只隐约知道辗转了好久才睡着，做了一大堆支离破碎的梦，梦中经常出现一个朦朦胧胧的蓝色泳衣女孩子。

早上时疲惫万分，披了衣服坐到前台就继续睡。不料没迷糊多久就被一只手啪啪啪地拍椅子扶手弄醒，刚想发作，就对一个可爱笑容的女——男孩子。

“不好意思打扰啦，请问，有什么早餐可以打包吗？”

昨晚事件的主角神清气爽地站在对面，蓝头发蓝围巾，一脸歉意的笑，却还不忘露一点尖尖的小牙，这样的场景好熟悉啊。

脑子慢慢地清醒起来。面前的人歪着头的样子，跟记忆中的女孩子贴切地融合在了一起。难怪，山叶先生就喜欢这个型——等等他们昨天……夜里的记忆像熔岩一样喷薄而出，漫过了所有该有的不该有的细节，就是这个看似纯良无害的人，昨晚对山叶先生……我像被灼了一下一样，慌张躲开海人的目光，自己被脑海中无法控制的肮脏思想烧得面红耳赤。

“那个……”

“啊，有的有的，请问要双份吗？”

片刻后，我已经手忙脚乱和同样笨手笨脚的海人一起打包食物了。为了掩饰刚才失态的尴尬，我试图找些什么话来聊天。

“睡得好吗？”

“很好，托您的福。”

“今天要去哪里呢？”

“去很远很远的地方哦。”

“喔，旅行？”

“不是哦。”

我停下，迷惑地看向海人。

对方像是沉浸在自己的世界中，边打包边甜蜜地笑。

“那个……”我不甘心，搜肠刮肚找继续下去的话题，突然想起那个女孩子：“你们家人呢？”

虽然很唐突，但我抑制不住，实在太想知道更多。

“我的家人不知道，他的……”海人并未觉察什么，只认真地敛起笑容：“有的不在了，有的……断绝关系了。”

不在了……这么说那个她真的……内心微弱的希望像荒原燃尽的火苗一样，闪烁几下破灭，空留一片死寂。

“对不起。”

“没关系，异乡异客，说说又没什么。”

得到安慰，我胆大了起来：

“那……是去工作?”

“工作？辞了喔——唔，确切地说，被辞退了。”这人说这话时居然一脸轻松，甚至重新抿嘴微笑了起来：“我们是一个公司的，他容忍不了掖掖藏藏。这样反倒也好，解脱了。”

这句话的意义复杂而隐晦，然而作为昨晚目击了一切的人，我却立刻心知肚明。

应该没有公司会接受雇员，还是同性雇员开诚布公地……那么他们只可能去……

“——移民？”

“对了一半哦，”海人大概猜到了我已领会，俏皮地笑起来，凑近我压低声音：“是私奔。”

我呆若木鸡。

一直以来，山叶先生给我的印象是个平稳中庸循规蹈矩的人，妻子亡故后发现自己的性取向、不愿屈从于外界也可以理解，可至于做出这等绝事，抛家舍业去跟着一个没来头的蓝发男人犯傻，这样疯狂的念头，不管出自谁，已经完全超乎我对他的想象。

虽然只是陌生人，可我一瞬间无比想、无比想阻止这两个人。想告诉他们我曾经如此关注过你们，不想就此成永别；想告诉他们可以另谋出路，这个社会还没那么糟……千言万语想对面前的笨蛋说时，抬头看见熹微的晨光下那张脸上明媚的幸福笑容，想起昨晚最后那些未能传达给山叶先生的话，却竟如鲠在喉，觉得一切言语挽留都已是徒劳。

无言间，走廊里传来脚步声，山叶先生提着箱子，神色慌张，外套都没拉好就匆匆走出来，看到海人站在这里，脸上的焦虑缓和了下来，低头整理了一下衣服，才放慢脚步走过来，不知是走急了还是因为别的的原因，耳朵尖微微有些发红。

“早，睡好了？”海人打着招呼。幸好，没有注意到刚才同伴——啊不，是爱人——的细微变化。

“嗯，怕赶不上飞机。走吗？”

“好。”

结账后，海人将自己围巾摘下来细心地缠在山叶先生脖子上，跟我道了别就推开门去。外面的薄雪已停，门前的空地被覆盖了细细一层，干干净净。我从窗户目送，看到海人走了几步后从地上拈起一点雪，新奇地送到山叶先生脸前。后者挥臂想挡，却差点滑了一跤，所幸被及时抓住了手，几次试图抽手无果后，便任由它去了，别别扭扭地被牵着一起走。

二人渐行渐远，空旷的银色大地上惟留两排并行的脚印消失在远方。稀薄的雾蔼中冬日终于升起，给在漫长寒冷中浸了一夜的世界带来第一丝暖意。

 

\- END -


End file.
